


Standing In The Dark

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller Friendship, Birthday Party For Fred Andrews, Broken Bones, Collapsed lung, Depressed Fred Andrews, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, FP Jones & Fred Andrews Friendship, Falling Off A Ladder, Female Homosexuality, Fred Andrews Crying, Fred Andrews Feels Guilty, Fred Andrews Hurt, Fred Andrews Needs Help, Fred Andrews Needs a Hug, Fred Andrews Worried, Good Parent Tom Keller, Guilt, Hit by a car, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobics, Homosexuality, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Toni Topaz, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller Friendship, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Jughead Jones Worried, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Hurt, Kevin Keller Needs Help, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller Worried, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, LGBTPAQ 2020 Pride!!!!, LGBTPAQ Pride Forever!!!!, LGBTPAQ Rights, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Male Homosexuality, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Kevin Keller, Protective Tom Keller, Ran Over By A Car, References to Depression, Sheriff FP Jones II, Sick Fred Andrews, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Survivor Guilt, Sweet Pea & Kevin Keller Friendship, Toni Topaz & Kevin Keller Friendship, Toni Topaz Crying, Toni Topaz Needs Help, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Tom Keller, pill addiction, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Fred never saves that women. She dies and he lives. He keeps telling himself he didn't get to her fast enough. But In his heart he knows all he thought about was Archie and that he couldn't leave him. But although he Is happy when he Is finally home with his son the guilt of what he has done also begins to take over. He starts his pill addiction again. How does Archie help his dad and find out what happened? But Fred Andrews Is not the only one In pain and In need of help. Toni hasn't seen her homopobic uncle In years. But that soon ends. He finds out about Cheryl and ends up killing her plus Nana Rose. Toni barely escapes with her life. And everyone can see that when she runs Into the Andrew yard on 4th of July. But she fears what her uncle will do to anyone who will try to help her or let her move In with them and refuses anyone's help. But with her uncle still out there It's clear someone needs to help, protect, and take Toni In before her uncle kills or hurts her.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller & Sweet Pea, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Kevin Keller & Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Standing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I don't remember the name of the women from Cherry Creek or If they even mention her name. Either way I just gave her my own name.
> 
> Note 2: Two scenes has another Scream TV Series reference

After some hard work on the 4th of July float Archie, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica went Inside Pops to enjoy some food. Not long after Archie’s cell phone rang.

Archie: It’s my dad

He stood up and answered

Archie: Hey dad

Fred: Hey Arch, I’m home

Archie: Dad that’s great! I’ll finish up soon then I’ll come home.

Fred: Enjoy yourself son, no rush. I love you.

Archie: I love you too dad

They hung up

Veronica: Everything okay Archie?

Archie: More than okay, my dad’s back home!

Betty: That’s great Arch!

Archie enjoyed his time with his friends. But he could not wait to go back home and see his dad. As soon as Archie got home he jumped on his dad with a hug.

Archie: Dad!

Fred pulled his boy close never wanting to let go

Fred: Hey bud, It’s good to be home

But Archie could tell there was a heaviness In the room. He could even see It on his mom’s face. 

Archie: What’s wrong?

Mary: There was an Incident when your father was In Cherry Creek. There was a women on the side of the road having car problems. Your father stopped to help her. But at some point a car came; coming way too fast. Before your dad could do anything the women was killed. I already got your dad’s story. But tomorrow after the fireworks I have to go to Cherry Creek and take care of stuff there. I don’t how long I’ll be gone, but I’ll be In touch when I can. Come on, let’s use the grill outside. Invite your friends back. They’re more than welcome to join us.

Once Jughead, Betty, and Veronica came back along with Reggie and Kevin plus FP and Tom Keller everyone started eating and talking. But the fun was Interrupted with heaviness once again as Toni ran Into the Andrews’s back yard; bleeding from both her arms and a stab wound In the right side of her stomach and crying. Jughead quickly ran over to her with his dad.

Jughead: Toni, what happened?! Who did this?!

Toni: My homopobic uncle… The one of told you about… The one that kicked me out for being lesbian… He came to the mansion and killed Cheryl… Along with her grandmother and mother… I barely escaped myself!

FP: I’m sorry Jug, but I should take care of this. Take Toni Inside, take care of her and her Injuries. 

As his dad left Jughead took Toni straight Inside to the bathroom and started taking care of her Injuries.

Jughead: You can’t go back to Thornhill. You can’t live there by yourself, he’ll kill you. You need protection. You need to live with people who can help you. I’m going to give you some medicine and you’re going to sleep and rest. You’ll stay here tonight. Tomorrow morning we’ll figure out who you’re going to live with.

Jughead gave Toni some medicine and put her In Archie’s bed. While everyone was enjoying their get together they were also worried about Toni and how to help her. Somebody checked on Toni every minute or so. But on the third time when Kevin went In to check on her he didn’t see Toni just her note. A note that said: “Cheryl loved me and always tried to help me, and look what happened to her and her family. Don’t bother looking for me, I don’t want to massacre any other families or anyone else I love and care about. I know Cheryl would want me to graduate, so In honor of Cheryl I will do my senior year. But that’ll be the only place you’ll see me. Stay away from me, I won’t let my uncle hurt anyone else but me.” Jughead and everyone spent all summer looking for Toni. But wherever she was hiding she picked a good spot. Right on the first day of school Jughead rushed over to Toni.

Jughead: Toni, where have you been?! We all been worried sick!

Toni: I’m sure you read my letter Jughead. Other than at school you’ll be staying away from me. I’m not telling you where I live now-

Jughead: But what about Cheryl’s will?! She left everything to you!

Toni: I’ll pick up all of Cheryl’s things by myself and In my own time. Just let It go Jughead.

She walked away. All Jughead and everyone could think about all day was Toni. They had to find her and force her to live with one of them whether she wanted It or not. But when Archie got home It would seem he would have more worries other than Toni. When Archie walked Into his house It was a mess. Papers ripped and scattered everywhere, plates broken and laying everywhere ETC. His dad was on his knees In the middle of the floor; hands on his head crying as he kept repeating “It’s my fault! It’s all my fault!” Archie could see pill bottles on the floor by his dad. The pill bottles were open and some pills were on the floor.

Archie: Dad! What happened?!

He quickly ran over; being careful of the broken dishes. There was pain In his dad’s eyes. Archie didn’t know what to say.

Archie: Dad please! You’re scaring me! I’m texting Jughead and FP, okay?!

Not long after he sent the text Jughead and his dad ran In and saw the sight. Fred’s eyes were bloodshot and his body was racked with hard sobs.

FP: Fred, what’s going on?! Are you Injured?!

Fred just shook his head no. FP finally noticed the pill bottles and sighed sadly.

FP: Oh Freddy, you didn’t. Please tell me what happened so we can help. Going back on your pill addiction Is not the answer. 

Archie: Please daddy, talk to us(Tears filled his eyes as he squeezed his dad’s shoulders)

Fred: The women… I didn’t even try to save her… I didn’t even move… All I could think about was you and how much I didn’t want to leave you… I was selfish!... I got her killed!(Sobbed hard)

Archie caught him as his dad broke down even more. FP helped Archie walk his dad to Fred’s bed; laying him down gently and covering him with the blanket.

FP: We need a find a way to make It Impossible for him to get at any medication without help. I have an Idea.

He handed some money to Jughead and Archie

FP: Go to the store and buy some safes. And pick a combination that he would not figure out. We need to start locking all medications up. I’ll stay here and watch over your dad Red. I’ll make sure he’s okay. As for the mess, I’ll call some of The Serpents. Jug, I got a text from Jellybean this morning. She has an Idea on how to track where Toni has been living. After you drop off the safes go talk to her. I will not let neither Fred nor Toni fall.

After Jughead and Archie bought five safes and dropped them off The Serpents locked all the medication up and put the safes In Archie’s closet. Jellybean tracked Toni’s cell phone and they found she has been secretly living at the abandoned house by Fox Forrest. While Jughead went there with Archie, Betty, Kevin, and Reggie FP continued to comfort and watch over Fred who has finally cried himself to sleep. Eventually the five of them arrived at the house. Toni tried to make a break for one of the windows but Reggie quickly grabbed her.

Jughead: Toni, enough! You’re getting help and living with one of us whether you want It or not! You’ll be living with Kevin and his dad, end of story! Mr. Keller was an amazing sheriff and he can help protect you from your uncle! Plus with Josie out of Riverdale and living with her dad now they have a room for you. Get what you need and let’s go! We won’t hesitate to drag or carry you!

Toni sighed and nodded sadly. By night fall Toni was moved Into Josie’s old room. Toni never stopped being terrified that this would cause her uncle to kill Kevin and his dad. Not just for helping her, but for the fact that Kevin Is gay too. But knowing Toni might try to hide or escape somewhere again Tom put a tracker on her cell phone. Plus he drove her to and from school every morning. In the morning Fred woke up to a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on his night stand. 

FP: Morning Fred, I made you some breakfast. I have off of work and I’ll be with you all day and night.

Fred: Thank you FP. I… I really appreciate this.

FP: You’re my best friend Freddy. Of course I’m going to help and take care of you. I did not like seeing you like that. You need help. I’ll be here for you while Archie Is at school.

Fred: You can’t all the time, Riverdale needs you

FP: You’re sadly right about that. But I’m at a lost on who can watch you when Archie and I are not around. My other son has his hands full finding his mom, Alice. Tom has his hands full protecting and watching over Toni. Plus, thanks to you and Archie he’s the new book balancer at your job. And everyone else I would trust to watch you are seniors at Riverdale High. I really don’t want someone you don’t know watching over and taking care of you. 

Fred: If you trust someone FP I trust them. If you need someone to watch me, get Hog Eye. From what Archie tells me you and Jughead trust him and so does Alice.

FP sighed sadly

FP: Very well Fred. Starting tomorrow he’s your new watcher until Archie’s done with school.

Fred: I’m sure him and I will get along just fine FP. I trust you and Jughead. I trust The Serpents.

FP: Do you have a head Injury?(Laughed and joked)

Fred: Now that you mention It, I really do have a headache.

FP: I’ll get you a cold wash cloth. I really don’t need to encourage you taking medicine any time soon. Eat as much as you can.

He walked away to get that washcloth. Later that day was Tom’s first day of picking up Toni and Kevin from school.

Tom: So Toni, Kevin and I have been jogging a lot together lately. You wouldn’t be Interested In that, would you?

Toni: I wouldn’t mind

Tom: Good. In that case I’m taking us to Fox Forrest first so we can get a little jogging In before It gets to dark.

Kevin: After that can you drop us off at Archie’s gym? Our new stupid principle took away the back to school dance that was already planned so Archie’s throwing a back to school party at his gym. Well, Mad Dog’s throwing It now. Archie doesn’t want to leave his dad and Jughead doesn’t want to leave them either.

Tom: Of course, and I don’t blame them

After a long jog he dropped them at Archie’s gym. Toni was scared, Archie’s gym was on the Southside, where her uncle still lived. After talking with Sweet Pea and Reggie for a little bit she went outside to go get some fresh air. But soon her uncle, Jeff walked over to her.

Toni: Look, do what you want to me! Just leave all my friends alone!

Jeff: I make no promises, but I’ll take you first

She didn’t fight as he threw her In the trunk of his car and took off. Once he took her to Sweetwater River he held her down beating her up and leaving her bruised and scarred. She couldn’t help but scream In pain as he carved something Into her right arm.

Jeff: You’re done for queer girl

He hit her hard In the head causing blood to drip as she was Instantly knocked out. As Jeff drove away he called Kevin at Archie’s center.

Kevin: Hello?

Jeff: Hello gay boy, It’s Toni’s uncle. Just thought you might want to come get your new sister at Sweetwater River before she rots In the water.

Kevin: Toni! What did you do to her?!(Voice filled with panic)

Jeff: Why would I tell you when you can come see for yourself? 

Without saying a word Kevin booked It out of the center and jogged his way to Sweetwater River. 

Kevin: Toni?!

He searched everywhere until he saw purple hair despite It being dark out. 

Kevin: Toni!

He quickly ran over and kneeled by her

Kevin: Oh god(Whispered worriedly) 

Her hair and body was wet, body was covered In bruises, blood dripped down her face from the scar on her head, and her right arm was bleeding badly. Tears filled Kevin’s eyes as he saw Jeff’s word carving, “Faggot.” 

Toni: Kev(Chokes out)

Kevin: We will find your uncle and kill him! But now, I need to help you Toni.

Tears fill both of their eyes as he picks up his sister bridal style and runs away from the river. Once In a good spot he calls his dad.

Tom: Kevin?! Where the hell are you two?! You were supposed to be home by now and Archie says you’re not at the center!

Kevin: Toni’s uncle got to her dad! She needs help! She’s hurt!

Tom: Where are you?! I’m on my way!

Kevin: Sweetwater River! Hurry please!

As soon as Tom arrived he booked It back home and Kevin gently set Toni on their couch. Tom cleans her wounds and wraps up her arm and put gaze on the cut on her head. 

Toni: I should have stayed near everyone. I’m sorry-

Kevin: It’s okay sis, It’s not your fault

Tom puts medicine In her mouth for the pain and gently helps her drink some water. Toni goes out cold as Tom lays her down and covers her with a blanket. 

Tom: Let’s get some sleep son. I’ll tell FP what happened In the morning.

Kevin: I’m not leaving her dad! I’m watching over her!

Tom grabbed his boy from chin and forced Kevin to look at him.

Tom: I’m worried about her, but I’m also worried about you. If It makes you feel better, come sleep with me In my bedroom downstairs. We’re not too far If she needs something.

Kevin nodded yes slowly. They changed Into their PJ’s then Kevin walked Into his dad’s room. Kevin crawled In and his dad pulled him tight to his chest; running his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

Tom: I got you baby boy. Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll get her through this.

He left a long kiss on his forehead and they eventually dozed off. The next day after school FP and Veronica helped Archie set up the birthday party for his dad at La Bonne Nuit.

FP: Are you sure a party Is the best thing for your dad right now Red?

Archie: My dad needs to get out of the house and be around friends. Hey, at least I didn’t make It a surprise party, he knows about It. Jughead told him.

FP: You’re right Red, you’re right

Veronica: You hang that banner Archie. I’m going to get more supplies from my car.

Archie climbed up the ladder as Veronica went upstairs. But Archie was so worried about his dad that he was no longer paying attention to what he was doing and lost his footing. But the next minute he was falling then the next he was caught by FP and In his arms.

FP: Whoa Red! You okay?!

Archie: Yeah… Yeah… I think so

FP: God Red! 

He sighed sadly as he gently set his Red on his feet

FP: No more ladder. You do stuff on the floor, I’ll do the ladder stuff.

Archie nodded yes slowly as he walked away to use the bathroom. Soon Veronica walked back down.

Veronica: Where’s Archie?

FP: Bathroom. Don’t let him use the ladders. His mind Is not In place for It right now. Not with his dad being the way he Is right now.

Veronica: Of course FP, I understand. Did something happen while he was using the ladder? Is he hurt?

FP: He lost his footing. Don’t worry, he’s okay. I caught him In time. I’ll do the ladder stuff, you kids stay on the floor. 

The three of them spent all day setting up La Bonne Nuit. By 5PM Fred and everyone was there enjoying the party. Fred took a deep breath.

Fred: Last time was your birthday party here(Said to FP)

FP: True. But not this time. Today Is about you brother. I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself, okay? Don’t worry about nothing else right now. I am here for you always and so Is Archie and Jughead. 

Fred hugged him tightly

Fred: Thank you, brother

Meanwhile with Jughead and Kevin

Kevin: I want this to end Jughead. I want my sister safe. Do you think you can use your Serpent King thing to send your Serpents to find out where this asshole lives and take him down once and for all?!

Jughead sighed stressfully

Jughead: My dad won’t be happy about this. But Toni Is one of my best friends and I want her safe again! Deal! Just keep It on the down low! 

Kevin: Of course I will. If my dad knew I put you and the Serpent teens up to this I would be In trouble with my dad too! 

The night was going okay so far, Veronica even sang a little. But later that night no one knew where Fred went or that he went Into the parking lot to get a break from the party and get some air. But the parking lot was a mistake. As soon as he saw all of the vehicles It was too much of a reminder of what happened In Cherry Creek. He ended up collapsing to the cold, wet from the rain parking lot ground. Soon his son runs over to him, hugs him tight to himself, lips finding his brow to kiss firmly at them. Then Fred hears him cry and It reminds Fred of the last time he had seen his son cry: hunched at the refrigerator, sobbing behind the noise of rushing water from the faucet In their kitchen. Fred hugs him back, his tears returning tenfold.

Fred: I’m so sorry son, I should’ve---

Archie: Shhh…

Archie’s fingers run through his dad’s hair to try to calm him down. Another firm kiss to his head, and then he started rocking him. 

Archie: No, don’t ever apologize for trying to stay In my life

Trembling hands run through Fred’s face, arms, and chest, looking for Injuries.

Archie: Are you hurt anywhere?(Voice shaking)

Tears, they wouldn’t really stop from flowing as he hugs his son again, tighter than the last as he cries out apology after another, blaming himself for the Incident that happened In Cherry Creek.

Archie: You did so good In there dad, thank you. But I think you had enough for tonight, let’s get you home.

He slowly helped his dad stand. Once home Archie gently helped his dad Into the bed and took off his dad’s shoes. Before he could leave the room his dad snatched up his wrist.

Fred: Stay with me, please(Tears filled his eyes)

Archie: I’m coming right back daddy. I’m just changing Into my PJ’s.

Once In his PJ’s Archie returned and crawled Into the bed. Fred clutched his baby boy tight to his chest; tears running down knowing one wrong move In Cherry Creek and he wouldn’t be able to touch let alone hold his little boy anymore.

Fred: I love you baby boy! SO MUCH!(Running his fingers through the ginger locks)

Archie: I love you too daddy! You don’t know how much It means to me that you’re still here!

Fred smothered his baby’s beautiful face with kisses until he cried himself to sleep. Early In the morning when Archie woke up he saw his dad still asleep. He decided to let his dad still sleep and he gently and quietly crawled out of his dad’s bed and walked Into the kitchen to get some breakfast, but also bring his dad some. But soon there was a knock on the door. Archie walked over and opened It. He saw a boy his age with black hair.

The boy: Is this The Andrews house?

Archie: Yes, why?

Suddenly the boy grabbed him hard by the throat and pushed him hard against the wall by the door.

The boy: My mother, Holly Foster. You could have saved her! Instead you just stood there and watched her die! You coward!(Yelled angrily)

Archie: Listen I-

The boy grabbed him hard then shoved him back against the wall much harder this time.

The boy: Shut up!(Yelled angrily)

The boy: Shut up before I break your mouth!(Yelled angrily; raising his right fist)

The boy: You took away my mother?! Why?! Tell me why you think you think you had the right to pull over to help her just to let her get hit by a car!? Tell me or I swear I’ll-

They suddenly heard another voice

Fred: Stop please!(Cried)

Fred: It was me, okay?!(Cried)

Archie: Dad, please stop(Tears filled his eyes)

Fred: You’re right, I just stood there and did nothing! I was a coward! I AM a coward!!(Cried) 

Fred: I tried to tell myself I just didn’t get to her In time. But the truth Is, I was just thinking of my own kid. I was just thinking of getting back to my own kid and not leaving him.(Sobbed hard)

The boy took a deep breath and slowly let go of Archie. Archie sobbed hard and ran Into his dad’s arms. They both held each other tight as they both sobbed hard. The whole sight made tears fill the boy’s eyes too and made him rethink what he was doing. The boy took a deep breath and left as Fred left a long kiss on his little boy’s forehead. A week later The Serpents not only found out Toni’s uncle has been killing any LGBTPAQ person he could get his hands on, but where he was doing It. It was at an abandoned mansion by Sweetwater River somewhere. And ever since Fred’s birthday party Fangs has been missing. They definitely needed to save him before It was too late! So that morning that’s where Jughead, Kevin, Reggie, and Sweet Pea were exploring. Jughead went separately with Sweet Pea and Kevin with Reggie.

Jughead: Hello? Fangs?

Reggie: It’s a bowling alley 

Suddenly they all ended up In the bowling alley. Suddenly a bowling ball rolled.

Sweet Pea: Well, that was terrifying. I always hated bowling. 

Jughead: We should keep splitting up to find Fangs

Sweet Pea: Jones, said no one who survived a horror movie ever.

Jughead: You two stay together. Sweet Pea, stay with me.

Jughead and Sweet Pea walked away

Jughead: It’s so quiet

Sweet Pea: Yeah, until all the running and screaming starts.(Scoffed) 

Jughead: Fangs has to be here somewhere. I’m sure It’s all part of Jeff’s sick game to try to get to Toni and Kevin.

Meanwhile Reggie was waiting for Kevin to be done using the bathroom.

Reggie: Kevin, hurry up

He started hearing noises

Reggie: Jughead? Sweet Pea?

When he turned around he saw a man standing behind him causing him to scream. He knew It was Jeff and ran. Meanwhile Jughead and Sweet Pea busted Into a room where they saw Fangs hanging from the ceiling with tape on his mouth. There was blood on his shirt and face and he was unconscious.

Jughead: Fangs! Sweet Pea, cut him down!

Sweet Pea used his pocket knife and cut the ropes causing Jughead to catch him. Jughead untied his hands and started shaking him hard. Soon Reggie ran Into the room.

Reggie: Jeff’s here!

He quickly blocked the door

Sweet Pea: And where the hell Is Kevin?!

Reggie: I don’t know! I lost him!

Sweet Pea: Oh god

Jughead: Fangs! Come on! Wake up! Please Fangs! Don’t die!

Suddenly Fangs gasped jumping awake

Jughead: Oh my god!

They helped him sit up

Jughead: It’s okay

Sweet Pea: That’s bad, that’s a lot of blood

Jughead lifted up Fangs’s shirt to see the word “faggot” carved Into his back.

Reggie: Kevin Is still out there somewhere. I’m not leaving him.

Fangs: Kevin’s here?! You guys screwed up big time! Help me stand now!

They helped him stand and walk out Into the bowling alley. Soon FP and other cops ran In. FP ran over to Jughead.

FP: Jug! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

Jughead: No, I’m fine

Reggie: Help! Fangs Is hurt and we can’t find Kevin! 

Fangs was taken to the hospital while the cops searched the whole mansion. But they couldn’t find Kevin let alone Jeff. FP took Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Reggie to his office at the station where Alice was waiting.

Alice: Jughead, what were you thinking?

FP: Yeah boy! What were you thinking?! Really, bringing Kevin with?!! You were playing right Into his hands and you know It! That’s the only reason Fangs was still alive, to get Kevin and Toni first!! We searched every Inch of that mansion. Kevin’s gone and so Is Jeff! Thanks to you three being Idiots Jeff has Kevin! Now we have to save him before It’s too late!

Reggie: How did you even know we were there?

FP: I didn’t. I heard some Serpents talking about that’s where Jeff takes his victims. Today just happens to be when I was going to Investigate It. Boy, you’re lucky you weren’t one of his victims!!

Jughead: Now you lost me dad, he only goes after non-straight people.

FP: Well, to be honest son, you do give off a gay vibe. You have since your freshman year. Same goes for you Sweet Pea.

He sighed stressfully 

FP: I understand wanting to save Fangs. And I’m glad you did. But 1. You should have rallied all The Serpents Including me. Except Toni of course. 2. You should have never brought Kevin with In the first place. You should have come straight to me when you and Sweet Pea found out about Jeff’s killing house. 

FP: Go home you three

Alice: Let’s go Jughead

FP: Get out of here

The three kids left with Alice. That day Jughead learned not only both Alice and Betty were moving back Into their house, but that they were moving In with him, his dad, and Jellybean and that his dad and Alice were dating once again. Despite his dad not being happy with the way he and Sweet Pea handled things when his dad found where Kevin was at 3PM he asked Jughead and Sweet Pea to come with him. Plus Betty. Until her dad got back from looking for her brother Toni was safe In Charles’s office. Meanwhile Jeff hit Kevin with his truck hard sending him flying like a rag doll. Hot piercing pain started and didn’t end. Ripping from his middle and spreading to every end. A pop and hiss exploded Inside his chest. He could feel his lungs pressed flat against his ribs. Any thought of screaming was cut off by a second Impact zipped through his spine. Every nerve lit up. He didn’t know he was In the air again until he was hitting the ground hard again. Something cracked and a cry was ripped from him. His arms fought to wrap around himself. Kevin could feel himself slipping. Gravity was relentless as he rolled down a hill. His head was spinning down the hill, chest still screaming around his lungs. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. Every Inch hurt! Lying on his side, arms trembling weakly around his torso. Kevin pulled his legs weakly to his center. Weak pain filled gasps came out as he moved.

Kevin: Ngh… Fuck!(Cried)

Kevin Keller had been run over and he felt every second of It. He tried to call out for help again.

Kevin: N…ugh…hel- 

He failed, he felt his body give In. His chest was being stabbed over and over again. A knife plunging from the Inside and out, digging deeper every time he tried to get a noise out. Every time he tried to breathed. He curled tighter Into himself. Something wet dripped from his forehead and Into his mouth. He shivered and pain shot from It. Focus was hard on anything but the explosions going off along his ribs and Inside his lungs. Pain was all he could muster to think about. Along with the fear of what Jeff might to do him next time he gets his hands on him. But just as Jeff stepped out of his truck to follow Kevin down the hill and do whatever else he wanted to do to Kevin FP shot him to death. All of them couldn’t help but breathe In relief In knowing Jeff was gone forever and Toni was safe. Tom screamed for his little boy until they all saw his broken hurt unconscious form down the hill. They all rushed down and Tom gently picked him up Into his arms and tight to his chest. It was now a long walk back to the cars. Tom clutched his boy to his chest the whole time as the rain down poured. 

Jughead: So, what’s the plan? An ambulance will get here quicker than us getting back to the cars.

Sweet Pea: Jug’s right! He needs to get to the hospital now!

Tom: The plan Is to get my boy the hell out of here!

His teeth gripped around his bottom lip until It felt like It was just a tug away from ripping off. Walking was hard enough with his stomach filling with dread, but now his mind was begging for a distraction. He couldn’t take hearing the shallow breaths and the low pitched moans from Kevin’s mouth every time Tom pitched forward too quickly. The teens couldn’t help but stair at the unconscious gay boy In Tom Keller’s arms. Just over Tom’s shoulder, Jughead could see the final line of maple trees before the road. The shadows of boiling rage that traced the lines of Tom’s face continued to do nothing but put everyone on edge. They felt that slow twisting In their gut since Tom had run to Kevin’s side - him shaking, Kevin struggling, Betty’s chin dripping with tears - collapsed to his knees, and - with lips pulled together In a slight quiver, eyes locking shut, and curse slipping out - shifted his arms under his son, to cradle his body - like a lifeless corpse save for the weak moan and flutter of eyelids that came In response - and then finally stood. They had watched, his body frozen minutes behind his screaming brain as Betty had jumped up to help Tom as his arms quaked under Kevin’s dangling legs.

Tom: I got It. I got him.

With the road coming Into view and Tom fighting every step he took up the sharpest Incline. Sweet Pea’s throat was too busy burning as he worked down a dry swallow. Kevin’s limp feet were close enough to bump his chest with every step. Another quiet whine slipped from Kevin as Tom’s arms shook. Kevin had started breathing again the moment he was held against Tom’s chest. When Kevin’s eyes had slid open to catch his dad’s face just as Betty smoothed her coat over his trembling form.

Tom: I’ve got you kid. It’s gonna be okay Kev.

Jughead: Look, we tried calling for help and we aren’t getting any reception. If I take my bike I’ll be quicker. I’ll get Charles! He’ll help!

FP: Go Jug! Be quick! Tell Charles to drive here! We’ll stay right here and wait!

Jughead took off running. Betty helped Tom work himself down to sit on his heels. He found himself moving too, holding the coat over Kevin as Tom shifted him upwards, his head rolling limply against the man’s collar with a whine. Sweet Pea nervously worked the material between his fingers until Tom took It to hold himself, keeping Kevin nearly completely covered from the falling rain, besides his head. Sweet Pea didn’t miss the shine In Betty’s eyes as they dipped down after a moment of quiet let the soft whistling heard from Kevin’s throat. Tom’s hand was rubbing up and down along Kevin’s arm.

Tom: I know what you’re probably thinking kids. But we’re staying right here to wait for Jughead and his brother. Dropping Kevin Is gonna be a hell of a lot worse than another ten minutes In the rain. Sweet Pea forced himself not to Imagine that.

Betty: He’s breathing better since you held him up but there’s still a thousand different things that could be wrong. He got hit by a car, I don’t - we don’t know If something's broken or If he’s bleeding Internally.

Kevin, who’d been still In a half conscious state, was squirming back, attempting to pull himself from Tom’s grip. “Hey, hey! Kev, come on, It’s me!” Tom pressed trying and failing to fight Kevin’s sudden burst of energy, “It’s me, kid! Stop!” Tom’s voice broke. “Kevin!” Sweet Pea found himself on his knees grabbing Kevin’s wrist. “Shit, Kev, for someone who got run over-” Sweet Pea didn’t finish, Kevin’s fist, breaking from his grip, caught the right side of his jaw. “Ow! Shit!” Kevin’s eyes were blown, frantic, fucking terrified of whatever was keeping him from tearing away, and Sweet Pea, with a dull ache next to his chin, realized, with the time It took his vision to refocus In the black of the night, how dark It must of been for him. Whatever energy Kevin gotten while resting In Tom’s arms, already gone. A series of coughs rattled through Kevin before he deflated and fell heavily against Tom’s chest, his fingers just barely curling over Sweet Pea’s as he did. Betty’s thumb rubbed something wet from Kevin’s cheek that Sweet Pea nearly missed before It caught a small flash of light.

Tom: It’s okay Kev, It’s just us. It’s just me, It’s daddy.

Kevin blinked, and the light catching on the wet line on his cheek started to grow. Spreading across his face. “Huh…” Kevin mumbled, looking every bit exhausted as he did alert. He was looking at Sweet Pea, like he was processing for the first time that Sweet Pea was actually real . Like all those minutes before were a dream.

Tom: Yeah, we’re here kid

Soon Charles car speeded Into the field and he quickly ran over.

Tom: Thank goodness! Jeff’s dead, but where’s Toni?!

Charles: I dropped her off at The Andrews house.

Then he was surging forward. His hands dipping to reach where Tom had Kevin cradled. 

Charles: Come on. Time to go.

He kept a steady hand on Kevin’s shoulder while Kevin kept a loose trembling hand by his knee. Sweet Pea pulled back to give Kevin another look over. Pale and covered In a fine sweat Kevin’s head was tilted back Into the cushioning of the car seat with his eyes tightly shut. Tom’s hand snuck over from the other side to press softly against Kevin’s stomach, a reminder for him to breath. This had been the routine for the past ten minutes as Tom Keller and Jughead sat In the back seat with Kevin In Tom’s lap and FP In the front while Charles drove. “Fuck,” Kevin cursed, leaning over to roll his head closer to Jughead’s. Jughead squeezed his shoulder. 

Jughead: Hang In there, I think we’re maybe two minutes away

He pushed Kevin back Into a straight position, a sad expression on his face. “You said It’s better when you sit up straight,” Jughead reminded him, his hand rubbing a soothing circle across Kevin’s chest. Kevin cringed and he froze, moving his hand slightly down, away from his ribs. “Better, but still like someone’s stabbing my In the chest,” he huffed. “Can’t I just-” another shallow fight for an Inhale “sleep... ‘til we get there?” His eyelids fluttered dangerously.

Tom: No. You’ve done enough sleeping on that concussion

Kevin: I-

Jughead: Stop talking Kev 

Soon they could make out glow of Riverdale General. Everyone unbuckled. Sweet Pea felt the hand In his tremble, and he turned to see Kevin’s face a second away from crumbling. “Kev-” he tried but Kevin shook his head, face scrunching, and air whistling from his mouth.

Tom: Hang In there sweetheart

Kevin: Mm…

Tom gently lowered Kevin Into a wheelchair - “easy, easy ,” he soothed as Kevin’s breath hitched. Tom and FP wheeled Kevin to the front desk where a nurse was waiting. “Right In here, the doctor and tech will be right In to help you get him on the bed,” she said smoothly, seeming to step away to fetch whoever that was. Tom and FP were Intercepted by two men, dressed In all white, who led Tom and Kevin Into the room. Sweet Pea almost bumped Into Betty where she was halted In the doorway, looking straight to the hospital bed where Kevin was laying, a wire on his hand, oxygen mask eclipsing his face. His shirt and jacket already off. Sweet Pea suspected something bad, with Kevin’s pain directed towards his chest but Kevin’s left side, the entire square of his chest, looked like It had been splattered In purple and red dye. As If someone had slammed him directly with a sledgehammer. In the corner of the room two nurses, or rather, one nurse and one doctor, Sweet Pea realized, getting a closer look at their attire, were busying themselves with various machines and a metal cart as he and Betty approached the bed. The same side where Tom was clenching the corner of Kevin’s pillow, hand barely brushing the top of Kevin’s head. Sweet Pea hung back towards the foot of the bed, letting Betty slot herself next to Tom and take Kevin’s hand. Though before she did, It raised slightly from the bed, like an unfinished attempt at a wave. Kevin’s eyes blinked as If In slow motion at him. The mask on his face, which was filling the room with the whirling sound of air, not giving the courtesy to be able to talk. Though Sweet Pea figured that the swelling and bruising on his chest was mostly responsible for that.

Sweet Pea: Hey Kev 

He tried not to let his eyes wander from his friend’s face, down past his collarbone where those ugly bruised patches lay. Betty was the one to finally ask, “What’re they doing?” Her attention on the doctor, as he approached and swabbed Kevin’s chest with a cloth that, by the smell, was probably full of alcohol, or something just as strong. Sweet Pea felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to find FP, brushing by his back, making his way to Betty. “Your friend Is suffering from a pneumothorax.” The doctor, answered, pulling on gloves and taking a needle syringe Into his hands. He pushed the top down to release the air Inside and Sweet Pea felt his own lungs empty. He had to catch his balance on the metal railing of the bed. “We’re going to be Inserting a tube on his left side to hopefully alleviate the air trapped we believe Is trapped there.” “T- that’s,” Sweet Pea stammered, looking for someone to help him catch up. Betty’s head was turned away focused on Kevin who was looking Increasingly unaware, like he was already drifting off. Luckily FP seemed to catch his confusion. “It’s a collapsed lung,” FP answered, and Sweet Pea saw Tom drop his face Into his hand. “Explains why he was having such a difficult time breathing...did you give him some kind of pain medication?” FP asked looking towards the doctor who was moving back to cover Kevin with a small blue tarp. In the center of It was a hole that showed only a small circle of Kevin’s skin. Things were swirling In the room then. The In and out hiss of oxygen, the now apparent beeping of a heart monitor, the overhead buzz of the fluorescent lights above the bed. “Yes, we gave him an anesthetic, though he’s probably going to feel some major discomfort.” A small knife was In the doctor's hands. This Inside of Sweet Pea’s stomach was spinning. “We’re going to start with an Incision here and then Insert the tube here,” he continued now speaking to the young looking nurse at his side. Sweet Pea turned away the moment the knife approached the skin. Tom sat with his head to his knees, sitting In the sole chair of the room. After three days Kevin had the tube and breathing mask off and was able to talk. Tom walked In to see his daughter comforting her brother.

Tom: How are you feeling kiddo?

Kevin: Okay(Breathed)

Toni: He fell In the bathroom

Kevin: Toni! 

Toni: I never actually agreed to not saying anything about It!

Tom: You fell? 

Toni Ignored the aura of betrayal coming from the bed. “Don’t look at me like that,” she said to Kevin’s scowl and the words he was mouthing - something along the lines of not cool and sixty year old nurse. “He doesn’t want the nurse to help him In the bathroom,” she explained to Tom which earned her a shove from Kevin. Tom’s whole face squinted at that. “You serious, Kevin?”

Kevin: It’s not a big deal, I just don’t-

“I don’t care If you’re embarrassed. I’ll hold your ass up If It keeps you from killing yourself!” Tom nearly hissed, running a hand down his face and then through his hair. "It wasn't that bad," Kevin said. Then, turning to Toni, he added In an undertone: "Thanks sis." “But It was still bad,” Toni answered, Ignoring that last part. “You shouldn’t risk It Kev.” Kevin began picking at the tape lining around the gauze on his chest, though his eyes remained locked to Tom who pressed the lines of his jaw with two fingers until they met at his chin. “Should I… do you need something for the pain?” Tom asked, the question becoming soft by the end. Toni was prepared to Interrupt Kevin If he refused but she turned to see her brother nod. “...yeah, but maybe you could leave out the whole falling bit.”

Tom: I’ll leave out the room you fell In. Sorry but, the rest you’re not getting out of.

He left the room; knowing while one child may not be feeling very well both of his children were safe from Jeff forever now and three days from now his baby boy would be out of the hospital and back In his own bed.


End file.
